Assassin's Creed III: Treaty of Versailles
by MrWezlum18
Summary: The revolution may be over, but the war goes on. The spirit told Conner that he would make a difference again; Now that prophecy will come to pass.
1. Teaser

Louisiana Bayou

Summer, 1778

Aveline could sense them closing in on her. She had managed to evade them back in San Danje, though it had been a very close call.

There could be no losing them for long though. All she could do was stall them.

The dangerous, meandering route she had taken through the trees, past guard posts and through alligator nests, had bought her a few precious minutes in which she was able to set up her trap.

The shipwreck in the center of the swamp made for a good cover while she worked.

She stacked the last barrel on top of the others against the wall. Done.

Aveline ducked through the breach in the wreck's hull to get back outside, only to be met with the sight of five figures wearing familiar uniforms under dark cloaks.

The one nearest to her spoke, "This has gone on long enough Aveline. Surrender and we will ensure that you are treated with dignity."

Aveline scoffed, "After weeks of hunting me, NOW you make that offer Pierre?"

The ones that had remained silent were slowly fanning out, creating a semicircle to prevent her from running. Aveline kept an eye on the one standing furthest away, who was leaning on a musket, instead of aiming it her like he should have been. Cocky fool.

Aveline drew her sword, "Not with out a fight," she declared.

Pierre shrugged, eyes locked on her blade, "Then you leave me no-"

"No, it's you that's left ME no choice!" Aveline pulled a double-barreled pistol from her belt and fired at the fool with the musket.

Pierre and his cohorts laughed at the seeming miss. They started to advance on her, not realizing the true purpose of the shot.

A large log that had been suspended from the branches high above came crashing down, pinning the fool to the soggy ground and killing another. Pierre managed to roll out of the way before his head was bashed in though.

Before they could recover, Aveline darted back into the shipwreck.

"Get her!" Pierre shouted to his remaining two men.

The twosome followed Aveline through the hole, while Pierre leapt onto the deck to cut her off when she came up through the hatch.

But she never emerged.

Instead Aveline dived through a new hole she had hacked into the rotting hull as the men came in after her.

Aveline fired her second shot back into the ship, at the stack of powder kegs she had placed against the far wall.

The resulting explosion tore that side of the wreck apart, killing the two inside and sending Pierre flying into the water.

Shortly, Aveline came up from underwater, where she had been for-the-most-part sheltered from the blast. Slightly shellshocked, she stumbled to shore.

"Damn you, you bitch!" The fool still lived, his musket pinned to the ground along with a broken leg.

Aveline approached him warily, "Still alive I see," she said cooly.

The fool glared at her.

"This isn't over! You took advantage of our good graces, but the others won't be as merciful!

Then neither will I." Aveline replied.

With that, she turned her back on him and made for the nearby smugglers den, where she would find a canoe and use it to cross the bog and begin her journey north.

"Go as far as you want," the fool screamed after her, "You can't escape your crimes, or the Assassins!"


	2. The Cast

AC: French Revolution. Time Frame: 1784 - 1815 (2013?)

Protagonist:

**Ratohnhaké:ton (Connor)** (1756) - Mohawk/English Assassin and Captain of the Aquila.

~Ratohnhaké:ton was born to a Mohawk mother and an english father, Haytham Kenway. Ratohnhaké:ton's village was attacked in 1761, resulting in the death of his mother. Believing the Templars to be the cause, in 1769 Ratohnhaké:ton sought out Achilles, the Mentor of the Colonial Assassins. Achilles, his Assassin Mentor, gave Ratohnhaké:ton the name Connor, to help him blend in with the colonists. Connor fought for the Patriots in the Revolutionary War, believing they would protect his people in return; but they betrayed him. His tribe moved west, abandoning their ancestral home when Congress sold it to help pay for war debts. However, Connor was able to rebuild the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood and liberate the American colonies from Templar influence. As Captain of the Aquila, flagship of the Assassin Navy, Connor made the trade routes to the Caribbean safe. With the death of Achilles in 1781 Connor is effectively the de facto Mentor of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood.

Deuteragonist:

**Aveline De Grandpré**. (1747) - African/French Assassin.

~Aveline was born to a French Aristocrat father and a slave mother in New Orleans. Following her mother's disappearance in 1755, she was recruited and trained by Agate, the Mentor of the Louisiana Assassins. She was involved in the Louisiana Rebellion, and the liberation of Chichen Itza from Templar control. During the Revolutionary War, she and Connor collaborated to hunt down a Templar helping the Loyalists. It was then that she learned the truth, that her own step-mother, Madeleine de L'Isle, was the Templar Grandmaster and had been manipulating Aveline all her life, starting with the exiling her mother and murdering her father when he discovered Madeleine's interference in his business. Aveline used Agatė's death as a means to win Madeleine's trust and infiltrate the Order's Inner Sanctum. She eliminated all of them, including Madeleine, all but destroying the Templar Order in the Gulf Region.

Others:

**Robert Faulkner** (1715) - English Assassin and First-Mate on the Aquila.

~An aged Assassin who has been sailing for most of his life, Robert Faulkner is First-Mate on the Aquila and Connor's advisor. He has sailed on the Aquila, flagship of the Assassin Navy, for decades, and was the one to teach naval warfare to Connor. They have worked together ever since and, through their efforts, the shipping lanes between the Colonies and the Caribbean were made safe for trade. Robert has retired from active service, now acting as an Advisor to Connor on Assassin affairs and help manage trade going in and out of Davenport.

**Stephane Chapeau** (1741) - French-Canadian Assassin.

~Stephane was present in the crowd of protesters at the Boston Massacre in 1770, but it was not until 1773 that he met Connor. In return for protecting him from British Tax Collectors attempting to evict him, Stephane aided in Connor's search for William Johnson, eventually becoming Connor's first recruit for the Brotherhood. Stephane would go on to participate in the Boston Tea Party, helping Connor in protecting the Sons of Liberty. Afterwards he had to flee his home for the duration of the Siege of Boston because of his known involvement with the Revolutionaries, and his repeated harassment of the Regulars. He would spend the rest of the war carrying out missions throughout the colonies, in New York he helped Connor foil the assassination attempt on General Washington in 1776 and returned in 1781 to assist in the attack on Fort George. Since the end of the war he has returned to Boston and took over management of the Green Dragon Inn.

**Clipper Wilkinson **(1756) - American Assassin.

~Clipper was born in Virginia, but moved to Boston to look for work as a land speculator. While there, he fiercely resented the Regular's forcefully conscripting young men to the British Army. In 1774, having heard rumors of Connor's actions at the Boston Tea Party, Clipper sought him out to request aid. Connor agreed and, as it turned out, the officers in charge of the conscriptions was also recruiting for the Templar Order. Clipper joined Connor in his fight, becoming one of the best marksmen in the order during the Revolutionary War. Clipper fought during the Siege of Boston, helped to foil the assassination of General Washington in 1776, and aided in the assault on Fort George in 1781. He is now a hunter in Daniel Boone's band of travelers, but always has an ear to the ground, in case Connor calls upon him once again. . .

**Duncan Little** (1748) - Irish Assassin.

~Duncan was born in Ireland to a large family. Unknown to Duncan at the time, his Uncle Miko was part of the European branch of the Assassin Brotherhood. Duncan witnessed his Uncle's murder at the Royal Opera by Haytham Kenway in 1755. Duncan would later spend seven years in Africa as a Catholic Missionary, but he abandoned the priesthood, alienating himself from his family in the process. Subsequently, he moved to Boston, where he was recruited to the Assassin cause by Connor in 1774. In 1776 he aided Connor in foiling the assassination attempt against General Washington by the Templars, and also in the assault on Fort George in 1781. He spent the rest of the war carrying out various missions throughout the colonies to aid the Patriot cause.

**Deborah (Dobby) Carter **(1756) - Irish American Assassin.

~Dobby grew up on the streets of New York. She pretended to be a boy to get work as an errand runner, where she got her nickname. But her ruse became impossible to maintain as she grew older. Even so, she continued with her work, in addition she negotiated business contracts and kept the local merchants from taking advantage of the people. In 1777, the Templars attempted to take control of trade in the city but, with Connor's help, she put a stop to it. Impressed with Connor and his work, Dobby offered her services to the Assassins. On Connor's orders, she would spend the rest of the war carrying out various missions throughout the colonies. In 1781 she returned to New York to aid in the assault on Fort George. Since the end of the war, she has returned to New York to continue her old work.

**Jamie Colley** (1744) - American Assassin.

~Jamie grew up in New York, where he was apprenticed to a physician. After the 'Great Fire of 1776' he set up a clinic in the affected district to assist the homeless, disease-stricken populace. The Templars opposed his efforts, spreading the smallpox epidemic to further their own goals. In 1777 the Templars attempted to destroy Jamie's clinic, but Connor stepped in to protect him while he worked to inoculate as many people as he could. Jamie then joined the Assassins, becoming invaluable to them as a field medic, and worked with the Brotherhood to eliminate Templar influence in the rest of the colonies. His last major mission as an Assassin was aiding in the assault on Fort George. Since the war's end, he has retired from active duty. Instead he works within New York City, keeping vigil and with funding provided by the Brotherhood, established a small hospital for the poor and those disenfranchised by the war. The clinic rests atop an entrance to the mason tunnels under the city, and also acts as an Assassin safe house.

**Jacob Zenger** (1739) - German Assassin.

~A former Hessian, Jacob left the service once he arrived in the British American colonies to try and build a new home for his family. However, the only work he was able to find was as a bodyguard, frustrating his attempts to settle down. But while living in New York in 1777, Jacob saw British Regular's treatment of the people and decided to act. Jacob helped Connor to take out the regiment commander, a Templar attempting to root out rebels. Jacob was then offered by Connor to join the Assassins. Jacob accepted and spent the rest of the war carrying out various missions throughout the colonies, before returning to New York in 1781 to take part in the assault on Fort George. Following the war's end, his wife and son have joined him in America and they now live on the Davenport Homestead. Having retired from active duty, Jacob does masonry work; He also runs the Homestead's affairs when Connor is away.

**Haytham Kenway** (1725-1781) - Late Grand Master of the Colonial Templar Order.

~Haytham was born in London and trained from a young age by his Assassin father Edward Kenway to eventually follow in his footsteps. But in 1735 Edward was killed in an attack on his home. Haytham was taken in by his father's business partner, Reginald Birch, who was secretly the Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order. Birch made Haytham a Templar and sent him to the colonies in 1755 to establish a Templar foothold in the New World. Haytham did this, and along the way had a brief affair with Kaniehtí:io, a Mohawk woman who would, unknown to him, bear his child: Ratohnhaké:ton. It was Haytham who orchestrated the original Colonial Assassin Brotherhood's destruction. In 1764, Haytham returned to Europe and discovered the truth behind his father's murder: that it was masterminded by none other than Reginald Birch. Haytham killed Reginald, avenging his father. Haytham went back to the colonies in 1770 to continue the Templar's agenda, with himself as the Grand Master now, just in time for the Boston Massacre. When Haytham discovered the existence of his son, he had hoped to unite the two factions, leading to a brief alliance. He tried to convince Connor to join the Templars, even attempting to manipulate him using the truth behind the attack which killed his mother. Connor refused to be swayed however, and ended their alliance. Inevitably, Connor was forced to kill Haytham in combat during the attack on Fort George in 1781. Connor later found Haytham's journal, which chronicled his life since the death of Edward to the day of their confrontation, allowing Connor to finally come to understand his father.

**Marquis de Lafayette **(1755) - French Major General.

~An instrumental player in the later half of the war, Lafayette was Washington's right hand man during the winter at Valley Forge, led troops during the Battle at Monmouth, and, most critically, chased General Cornwallis into Yorktown, where he would later surrender and effectively win the war for the Patriots. Lafayette was also a strong ally to Connor and helped him in coordinating the assault on Fort George in 1781. Following this, Lafayette returned to France and gave his support to the "Society of the Friends of the Blacks,' an abolitionist party. But he has returned to the United States in 1784, officially to advocate for the outlawing of slavery in the United States, but unofficially he has returned with a request for his old ally. . .

**Benjamin Tallmadge** (1754) - U.S. Head of Intelligence and founder of the Culper Ring.

~Through his connections, Benjamin was a great asset to Connor's Brotherhood during the war. The Culper Ring was a spy network he founded to gather information of British troop movements. The Ring's successes included the discovery of a plot to attack French forces in Rhode Island in 1780, discovering the plot by the Templars to assassinate General Washington, and the discovery of Benedict Arnold's betrayal. Benjamin provides information for the Assassins; yet Benjamin is not an Assassin himself. Although the Culper Ring is an independent organization from the Assassins and Templars, Benjamin supports the Brotherhood's goals in honor of his father, who was a member prior to the original Brotherhood's destruction in 1763.

**Agat****ė **(1722-1777) - Late Mentor of the Louisiana Assassin Brotherhood.

~Agatė was enslaved and brought to Saint-Domingue when was 7. He, and fellow slaves, Baptiste and Jeanne, were rescued by an Assassin, Francois Mackandal. They were taught to read and write by Mackandal, and he wanted them to join the Brotherhood. Mackandal later died in a failed attempt to poison the nobles of Saint-Domingue. Following this, and Baptiste's defection, Agatė became the new Mentor. Agatė came across Jeanne's daughter and recruited her in 1755, but never fully trusted her due to her mother's betrayal. As years passed, this mistrust became paranoia and even open hostility. When the Templar Grandmaster's identity was revealed, he believed Aveline had joined them and tried to kill her. Aveline was able to subdue and spare him. But, lamenting that he should have remained with Jeanne, Agatė committed suicide.

**Jeanne **(1725) Aveline's mother.

~Jeanne was a slave taken from Africa at a young age. Agatė had been in love with Jeanne, but she was suspicious of Brotherhood's goals. She refused to join and was left behind in servitude, but not before stealing a first civilization artifact from the Assassins. Jeanne would later be sold to Phillipe De Grandpre and become his placeè bride and bear him a daughter, Aveline. Following Aveline's birth, they were both freed. But Madeleine de L'Isle manipulated her into thinking the Assassins were hunting her, and Jeanne fled, with her "help" to Chichen Itza, a Templar worksite. Jeanne was effectively re-enslaved until Aveline freed Chichen Itza from Templar influence in 1772, but Jeanne remained there to help build a real colony with her fellow former slaves.


End file.
